


Catharsis

by liqhters



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, soonyoung is in Love™, this is v short I'm sorry, you guys seemed to like that junhao fluff so here's more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: Jihoon was hiscatharsis.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! school is starting and I just wanted to get this out for my girl [Rene](https://twitter.com/leekwon96) bc she's an angel and soonyoung should marry her and give her cheek kisses!  
> [unbetad bc im lazy and stressed bc school im sorry for any mistakes]  
> anyways here's a v short floofy drabble i hope you enjoy!!  
> with love —Grace xoxo

 Seventeen has just finished their music show performance and everybody was _tired_. Jeonghan immediately flopped down on the waiting room couch followed by Jisoo who held a mini fan to cool them down. Wonwoo and Junhui had quietly sat down on the floor sharing a bottle of water and talking about their schedules. Mingyu and Minghao join them. 

 

Soonyoung scans around the room until he finds a neon lime haired boy, _Jihoon_ ,  fanning himself with his hand. Soonyoung smiles fondly and gets a mini fan, turning it on before making his way to said boy.

 

"Hey, fairy." Soonyoung greets him with a smile, handing Jihoon the mini fan. Soonyoung gets a tired smile in return along with a roll of the eye at the silly nickname. Soonyoung places his palm on Jihoon's head and gently gives him a pat,  running his fingers through Jihoon's hair and scratching his scalp softly. Like how someone would usually stroke a soft kitten. 

Jihoon was still _smiling_ at Soonyoung. Soonyoung is _still_ falling in _love_. 

"Tough week,  huh? " Soonyoung doesn't get a verbal answer but it's okay because it's _Jihoon_ and he's just like this sometimes, not in the mood for talking.

 _Too tired_ for talking.

And well,  Jihoon has a lot of sharp edges and he doesn't like a lot of things and he acts like he's 80 and he didn't like skinship but Soonyoung loves him anyways. 

 _Always_. 

 

Soonyoung moves to sit down next to Jihoon, the smaller boy moving closer to him and simply lays his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. It's a comforting feeling, and Soonyoung sighs contently when he feels a gentle kiss on his shoulder through the material of his shirt and then two more on his cheek before Jihoon lays his head back down. 

"How come you don't like when there's a camera around? I'm your boyfriend." Jihoon closes his eyes and just sighs, moves himself so his head is tucked between Soonyoung's neck and shoulders and Soonyoung could feel his warm breath on his neck. 

Soonyoung breathes out a laugh and rubs his cheek against Jihoon's head,  nuzzling him. _There's a lot that the camera hides,_ Soonyoung thinks. How Wonwoo actually is so much noisier than Seungkwan, how Minghao is still the same soft fluffy kitten he was when he debuted despite his appearance now and how Seokmin is actually soft and not loud at times. 

 

But it's what being an _idol_ means. Hiding feelings and emotions and hardships for the fans. Always a positive image. And that is not healthy but they all have each other.  They talk about it and someone comforts someone and it works. 

And he has Jihoon.

 

Their manager comes into the waiting room telling then that cars are ready to go.  Soonyoung snaps out of his thinking, and taps Jihoon's thigh gently, signalling him that they have to go. Jihoon stands up, yawning and Soonyoung watches as one by one the members get out of the room. He turns to Jihoon and gets another cheek kiss, gentle and loving, with Jihoon standing on tiptoes and poking his cheek after. 

Soonyoung smiles as he pulls the shorter boy back,  closer, pressing three soft kisses on Jihoon's lips and Soonyoung bathes in sunshine glow when Jihoon beamed at him, eyes crinkling into an adorable eye smile. 

Suddenly, Soonyoung wasnt that tired anymore. 

Jihoon was his _catharsis_. 

 

And _by God_ , Soonyoung _swears_ he's so in love he won't trade Jihoon for anything. _Ever_. 

"Come on bitch, I wanna sleep now. Hurry up. " Jihoon says as he walks ahead and put the door.  

 

 _Well_. Soonyoung sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> request me stuff to write on [twt](https://twitter.com/ujinology) and let's b friends PLS i am lunly


End file.
